


I love eating a nice steamed clam dinner

by G00d_0l_Fashi0ned_L0ver_Girl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Oh God Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G00d_0l_Fashi0ned_L0ver_Girl/pseuds/G00d_0l_Fashi0ned_L0ver_Girl
Summary: yum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: This is smut





	I love eating a nice steamed clam dinner

buy a baguette or biroche  
  
sex

death

reincarnate

repeat

**Author's Note:**

> tee hee


End file.
